


One Too Many Bets

by preludeoflight



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, artur is a precious cinnamon roll what's not to love, just fuck me up, very little people know of this pairing but i latched onto it like right after the c/b support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludeoflight/pseuds/preludeoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to be self sufficient, forgive me.<br/>Set roughly between their C and B supports, since so many possibilities pop up with a line like "I win. You'll have to do as I say."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Too Many Bets

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a first time posting here for me, so be gentle. Who knows if more's to come.)

"Well, tails again! I win! Artur, you'll have to do as I say." Joshua smiles gleefully at the curly haired monk, holding the fateful coin up in the small candlelight of the tent. Artur, sitting on his cot with a stack of books at the end, watches the myrmidon's fingers carefully as they carry the coin from one digit to the next seamlessly. "Helloooo? Earth to Curly Q? What, you admiring my handiwork already?" the redhead snickers coyly, that was enough to snap Artur back into focus and a light dusting of pink paints his face.

"No, I was merely... er... watching the moth behind you." Artur replies, clearing his throat to calm his rather quick heartbeat, almost not realizing it. Joshua laughs and tucks the coin away, taking off his hat and plopping it on the nearby desk but Artur's gaze doesn't leave him for very long. "... So, about this bet... I'm unsure if I'll be able to fulfill it. You know my days are quite busy."

"Well you're free now, aint'cha? Plus, given it's evening, we're less likely to be noticed." Joshua replies casually, walking towards the monk and sitting right next to him, crossing one leg over the other. Artur closes his book and looks fairly calm on the surface, but his heart practically bursts through his chest at the myrmidon's next words: "Let me kiss you." "I... I beg your pardon, Joshua?!" Artur sputters back, flashing from pink to red faster than a Fire spell. The monk very nearly drops his book in surprise, searching Joshua's eyes for any sign of the mischevious twinkle to signify he was jesting. None was found, instead the myrmidon only leans closer and ever so gently places a hand upon the other's delicate cheek. Artur was certain he'd faint if his heart beat any faster.

"Let me kiss you, please. Especially now, this lighting makes you look even more beautiful. And your skin... smoother than any silver I've seen. On the battlefield you're the pinnacle of grace, maybe even more than Natasha." Joshua smiles warmly, the redhead placing his other hand atop Artur's in a tender grasp. The monk's eyes widen and they tear themselves away from the myrmidon's loving gaze in order to release a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.  
"W-Well, if... if it's for your bet then I suppose I shall, considering the terms." Artur chuckles nervously, relaxing somewhat as the compliments rouse happiness from deep in his chest, slightly inching closer in return. Truth be told, the monk himself had stolen the occasional glance at Joshua in return, but their eyes hadn't met like this before. With another laugh from Joshua the remaining space is cleared, the myrmidon tenderly kissing his tentmate and cradling his face with both hands.

Artur practically melts on the spot, wrapping his arms around Joshua's neck to pull him close, hungrier for this than he'd comfortably admit. Joshua hums in delight and deepens it within seconds, gingerly swiping his tongue along Artur's bottom lip while half of the myrmidon's fingers tangle into the curly chestnut hair. Artur mewls and kisses back eagerly, one of Joshua's hands slipping down and pulling aside the monk's pure white robes to rub a nipple, Artur gasping in surprise and pulling away. "... Oh, sorry. Let me do this too, if you don't mind." Joshua chuckles playfully, rubbing the sensitive nub with two fingers and Artur's grip turns tighter  but shakes his head in response. The monk wipes the drool from his lips with one robe sleeve, panting softly but smiling when Joshua's lips attach to his neck, suckling the skin with care and dragging his tongue across the other's throat.

"J-Joshua, please... don't leave anything or there'll be rumors..." Artur murmurs towards the myrmidon's ear, Joshua nodding slightly and his fingers pinch harder at the nipple, rolling it between two of them until the redhead suddenly pulls Artur onto his lap, kissing him again. Artur dizzily goes along without another word, pleasure clouding his head and vision until he kisses back feverishly, crossing his legs. "Disrobe yourself, I've got something wonderful planned." Joshua whispers against Artur's lips, the monk agreeing and peeling off the remaining snow white clothes, shyly covering his boxers with one hand once as he notices Joshua watching. "You don't need to hide yourself, all of you is beautiful." the myrmidon purrs, placing butterfly kisses down Artur's neck and past his collarbone, pausing to suck on his nipple and Artur gasps in surprise. The chestnut haired teen returns his arms to their prior position, moaning more vocally the harder Joshua sucks and hardly registering the redhead's hand carefully sliding past his boxers to gently stroke his rapidly hardening dick.

"Nngh... Joshua wait, slow.... slow it down!" Artur cuts in, panting harder but his hips move in sync with the other's fingers regardless, Joshua moving his mouth from one nipple to the other and giving it the same treatment. "T-Take it easy, please." he mumbles, trying to set his unfocused eyes on the myrmidon and Joshua obliges, slowing his fingers to a snail's pace while his other hand carefully pulls down the boxers past the monk's knees with some force. "Keep relaxed, Artur. Trust me, you'll want to savor this." Joshua muses, unbuttoning his pants and reaching into them with his unoccupied hand, pulling forth his growing erection which Artur looks away from in embarrassment. Before the monk can properly react Joshua presses against him, pulling his hand out in a flash and gripping both of them, Artur burying his face into the myrmidon's shoulder to muffle a strangled cry. Wrapping his legs around Joshua's torso he lets desire overrun him, moving his hips eagerly up and down along the other's length and even the myrmidon moans heatedly.

"Aaah...haahh... More, Joshua... p-please move more...!" Artur begs, his breath warm near Joshua's ear and it only spurs him forward, pumping his hand slowly along both to reach the entirety, aiming to match Artur's speed. Both rapidly pick up speed, Artur's moans shifting higher and higher, bringing sweet music to Joshua's ears, until Artur's grip turns ironclad and he cries out the myrmidon's name in ecstacy, toes curling sharply as he climaxes. Joshua watches with bated breath and just observing the usually humble man's face in perfect bliss is enough to send him over the edge seconds later, using this time to snag one last fierce kiss. The two sprawl over upon coming down from their highs, entangled in one another's arms with Artur cuddling close to Joshua's chest. The myrmidon chuckles and reaches over for Artur's robes, draping them over the other's gently sleeping body and settling in next to him, stroking his curly hair slowly while Artur drifts off to dreamless sleep. Joshua nuzzles their foreheads together and soon follows, the thought of cleaning up dirtied sheets the furthest thing from his mind.


End file.
